one_direction_fffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shattered - A Larry Stylinson One Shot
Dies war mein erster Larry One Shot. Er ist traurig, und beinhalted den Tod wichtiger Charaktere, also nicht lesen wenn ihr's nicht mögt.thumb|left|Cover, made by me Shattered Louis' POV Ich lag auf dem Bett und klammerte mich an den grünen Pulli. Meine Augenlider waren schwer und ich schloss sie wieder. Warum sollte ich aufstehen? Meine Welt war zerbrochen. Ich war eine laufende Hülle. Es gab kein Leben mehr in mir drin. Mein Leben brach vor einer Woche, als es passierte und ich war vollkommen zerbrochen seit gestern und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es vorbei war. Für immer. Ich drückte mein Gesicht zurück in den grünen Stoff von Harry's Pulli um seinen Geruch aufzunehmen. Aber er war bereits verschwunden. Ich schrie und warf den Pulli auf den Boden. "Warum .. warum bist du gegangen?", weinte ich in mein Kissen. "Du ... du hast es mir v-versprochen, Harry. Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir durch all diesen Mist zusammen durchkommen würden! Du hast es versprochen, verdammt noch mal!" Ich weinte noch mehr. Ich hörte nicht das sachte klopfen an meiner Tür. Ich hörte nicht wie die Tür öffnete. Ich sah erst auf, als ich merkte, wie sich jemand neben mir nieder setzte. Ich sah auf und traf auf besorgte, geschwollene, eisblaue Augen. Niall setzte eine Tasse Tee auf meinem Nachttisch ab und sah auf mich herab mit einem traurigen Blick in seinen normalerweise glücklichen Augen. "Ich weiß, dass du ihn vermisst, Lou", flüsterte er und streichelte mit seinem Daumen meine Tränen von meinen Wangen. "Wir doch auch." Ich setzte mich ein wenig auf und Niall zog mich in seine Arme, in denen ich wieder begann, zu weinen. Er flüsterte sanft um mich zu beruhigen. "Er hat's versprochen, Niall", schluchzte ich. "Ich weiß, Louis. Ich weiß. Und es tut mir so leid. Aber du solltest aufstehen. Harry würde niemals wollen, dass du die ganze Zeit im Bett bleibst und ..." "Nein. Tut mir leiid, Niall, aber ich fühl mich nicht gut genug um aufzustehen. Später, okay?" Niall nickte traurig, presste einen kurzen Kuss auf meine Stirn und verließ das Zimmer, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich rollte mich wieder zusammen und schloss meine Augen. Ich versuchte, sie offen zu halten. Ich hatte Angst, einzuschlafen. Weil dann würde ich wieder träumen. Und ich mochte diese Träume nicht. Irgendwann gab ich schließlich nach und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Und natürlich kam dann der Traum. ~Flashback~ Ich sah auf mein Handy. Immernoch keine Antwort. Ich hatte ihm bereits eine Millionen SMS geschickt!'' Harry, wo bist du? Ich ließ mein Knie nervös auf und ab gehen.' Blöder Verkehr, mach schneller!'' Endlich hielt das Taxi vor der Wohnung, die Harry und ich uns teilten. Immer schon seit X-Faktor hatte ich etwas besonderes, etwas spezielles für den Jungen mit den lockigen Haaren gefühlt. Er war der Grund weshalb ich mit meiner Freundin Hannah Schluss gemacht hatte. Um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wir waren beide so glücklich. Aber dann zwang unser Management uns, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten und es mit ... Eleanor zu überdecken. Ich kann dieses Mädchen nicht ausstehen! Sie nervt! Harry hatte mir versprochen, dass er mich an dem Tag, an dem unser Vertrag mit Modest! Management ablief, vor allen Menschen und Papparazi küssen würde und der gesamten Welt mitteilen würde, dass Larry eben doch wahr war. Ich konnte diesen Tag nicht erwarten! Ich kletterte die Treppen zu unser Wohnung hinauf. ich öffnete die Tür. Die ganze Wohnung war stockfinster. Die Vorhänge überdeckten die Fenster, die Lichter waren aus. "Harry?", rief ich unsicher. "Harry! Bist du hier? Ist alles okay?" Keine Antwort. Ich schaute in die Küche. Nichts. Wohnzimmer. Nichts. Unser Zimmer - technisch gesehen war es mein Zimmer, aber wir teilten es uns weil keiner von uns beiden allein schlafen wollte. Wieder nichts. Er war nicht mal in seinem eigenen Zimmer, dass wir immer als Gästezimmer benutzten seit er es nie benutzte. Ich lief auf unser Badezimmer zu. Die Tür war verschlossen. Seltsam. "Harry?", rief ich. Meine Stimme klang laut in der leeren, stillen Wohnung. "Harry? Bist du da drin" Keine Antwort. Nicht mal ein kleines Geräusch. "Harry, du machst mir Angst! Hör auf damit! Bist du da drin? Ist alles okay? Fühlst du dich schlecht?" Noch immer keine Antwort. Ich began, Panik zu schieben. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen die Tür. "Harry, komm schon!", rief ich sanft. "Ich bin's! Mach die Tür auf, Schatz, bitte! Sag wenigstens was!" Immer noch ncihts. Kein Wort, kein Geräusch, kein nichts. Was war mit ihm? Vielleicht war er bewusstlos. "Harry, pass auf, ich werde die Tür öffnen, okay?", rief ich durch die Wand. Ich rammte meine Shulter in die Tür - einmal, zweimal, dreimal - bis die Tür sich öffnete. Ich stolperte in das Badezimmer. Ich konnte eine Silhouette neben der Toilette ausmachen. "Harry?", fragte ich. Er antwortete nicht. Ich fühlte wie etwas über meine Zehen spülte. Musste Wasser sein. Ich schaltete das Licht an. Ich wünschte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass ich nicht das sehen musste, was ich als nächstes sah. Harry saß in der Ecke zwischen der Toilette und der Wand. Die einst weißen Fliesen hatten nun einen tiefen, karmesinroten Farbton angenommen. Blut. Neben Harry's hand lag eine blutige Klinge in der Pfütze aus roter Flüssigkeit. Harry's Handgelenke waren aufgeschnitten und das Blut lief noch immer seine Arme hinab. Er saß da und hatte einen friedlichen Ausdruck auf seinem schönen Gesicht. Mir fiel auf, dass ich schluchzte. Sein Blut spülte noch immer über meine Füße als ich näher trat. Ich setzte mich neben ihm nieder und legte meine Finger an seinen Hals um seinen Puls zu überprüfen. Nichts. "Nein, nein, nein", flüsterte ich. Ich glitt meine Hand hinauf zu seiner Wange und streichelte sie sanft. Ich schob seine weichen, schokoladenbraunen Locken aus seinem Gesicht. Ich konnte noch immer die getrockneten Tränen zwischen seinen dunklen Wimpern sehen. Ich traute mich nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie tot sie mich anschauen würden. Ich lehnte über Harry's Körper und drückte meine Lippen ein letztes Mal auf seine. Sie waren immer noch warm, weich, voll, und doch so schroff und fest. Ich vermisste das Gefühl, dass er den Kuss erwiderte. Ich vermisste das Gefühl von seinen Armen, die er um mich legte. Ich vermisste das Gefühl von seiner Zunge, die über meine Unterlippe glitt und sanft nach Eintritt bat. Ich vermisste die Geräusche, die er dabei machen würde. Die Tränen hinterließen Spuren als sie mein Gesicht hinab liefen und ich zog mein Handy aus meiner Tasche mit zitternden Händen und ich wählte die erste Nummer, die in meine Gedanken kam. "Jup?", fragte der mir bekannte, irische Akzent. "N-niall?", fragte ich, meine Stimme war schwach und dünn. "Louis? Was ... was ist los? Wo bist du? Bist du okay?" I schluchzte laut und fing wieder an, zu weinen. "B-bitte, Niall, komm zu mir. Zu unserer Wohnung. Et-etwas schreckliches ist passiert. Bring Liam und Z-zayn mit dir, ich brauch euch jetzt." "O-okay. Wir sind auf dem Weg." Er legte auf. Ich kuschelte mich an Harry's Seite und spürte, wie sein Körper kälter und kälter wurde. Ich weinte in seine Schulter während wir neben einander in einer Pfütze Blut saßen. ~Ende des Flashbacks~ I setzte mich im Bett auf, schwer keuchend. Ich sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. Es war Nachmittag, glaube ich. Ich zwang mich selbst aus dem Bett. Harry's Beerdigung war eine Woche nachdem ich ihn tot in unserem Badezimmer gefunden hatte. Es war die schlimmste Woche meines Lebens gewesen. Ohen Harry ... war ich zerbrochen. Zersplittert in eine Millionen Stückchen wie ein Fenster durch das jemand ein Stein geworfen hatte. Am Tag nach Harry's Tod hatte ich einen Brief auf der Insel unserer Küche gefunden. Ich las ihn jede Nacht bevor ich ins Bett ging. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war. Ich beschuldigte mich selbst, auch wenn er mir gesagt hatte, dass ich das lassen sollte. Es war seine Entscheidung, hatte er geschrieben. Aber ich fühlte mich immer noch schrecklich. Ich stand auf und sah in den Spiegel. Ich hatte niemals gedacht, dass ich so viel Gewicht in so kurzer Zeit verlieren konnte. Ich war mager, ich konnte meine sehr sichtbaren Rippenknochen zählen. Meine Wangen wahren eingefallen, meine Augen waren lustlos und tot. Meine Boxershorts hingen schwach an meinen mageren Hüften. Meine Haare waren matt und meine sonst sonnengebräunte Haut war gränklich blass. Warum tat ich mir das an? Ich konnte nicht ohne Harry leben. Ich war zersplittert. Ich wusste, wieso ich es so lange ausgehalten hatte. Ich wollte warten, bis zu Harry's schlussendlichen Auf Wiedersehen gestern. Und ich konnte die Jungs nicht verlassen. Aber es war zu viel für mich um damit klar zu kommen. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Die Wohnung war leer. Die Jungs waren vermutlich einkaufen. "Es tut mir leid, Jungs", flüsterte ich. "Ich kann es nich länger ertragen." I nahm einen Stif und ein Blatt Papier und fing an, zu schreiben. Ich platzerite den Briefumschlag auf dem Küchentisch. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und las Harry's Brief ein letztes Mal bevor ich in die Küche ging und ihn neben meinen legte. "Es tut mit leid." Ich ging ins Badezimmer und setzte mich dahin, wo Harry gesessen hatte. Ich schnappte mit die Rasierklinge und schob meinen Finger langsam darüber, fasziniert von der Klinge. Ich drückte sie hinunter auf mein Handgelenk und durch die Haut. Ich zog sie über mein Handgelenk und fühlte, wie sie die Haut durchschnitt. Ich fühlte, wie das Blut aus dem Schnitt spülte. Ich fing an, mich zu entspannen. Ich fühlte mich so gut. Ich konnte den Schmerz nicht fühlen. Ich fühlte nichts. Ich schnitt meinen Arm hinauf bis er in Blut getränkt war. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig. Ich seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. Aufeinmal begann ich einen Song zu seingen, den Harry gerne gemocht hatte: Shattered von Trading Yesterday "Yesterday I died Tomorrow's beelding Fall into your sunlight The future's open wide Beyound believing To know why hope dies Losing what was found A world so hollow Suspended in a compromise, yeah The silence of this sound is soon to follow Somehow, sundown And finding answers Is forgetting all of the questions we called home Passing the graves of the unknown" Ich ließ die Klingge neben mir auf den Boden fallen. Meine Augenlider wurden schwerer und ich schloss sie als ich weiter sang. "As reason clouds my eyes With splendor fading Illusions of the sunlight And the reflection of a lie Will keep me waiting With love gone For so ling And this day's ending Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know Knowing that faith is all I hold" Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz langsamer schlug, mein Atem sich beruhigte. Ich selbst beruhigte mich. Ich hatte keine Angst davor, was jetzt passieren würde.Es war dunkel in dieser Welt. Ich wollte nicht im Dunklen sein. Ich wollte bei Harry sein. Und nur bei Harry. Und ich änderte nicht viel: ich war schon tot. Ich begann zu sterben als Harry gestorben war, und ich war komplett tot seit gestern als ich zugesehen hatte wie sein Sarg in das Loch in der Erde hinab gelassen wurde, wissend dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde. "And I've lost who I am And I can't understand Why my heart is so broken Rejecting your love Without love gone wrong Lifeless words carry on But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning Who I am From the start Take me home to my heart Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent All this time spent in vain Wasted years, wasted gain All is lost, hope remains And this war's not over There's a light, there's a sun Taking all shattered ones To the place we beling And his love will conquer And I've lost who I am And I can't understand Why my heart is so broken Rejecting your love Without love gone wrong Lifeless words carry on But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning Who I am From the start Take me home to my heart Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent All this time spent in vain Wasted years, wasted gain All is lost, hope remains And this war's not over There's a light, there's a sun Taking all shattered ones To the place we beling And his love will conquer all" Ich fühlte, dass es vorbei war. Ich nahm meine letzten Atemzüge. Es tat mir leid, dass ich die Jungs verließ. Aber ich konnte es nicht weiter machen. Ich konnte nicht ohne Harry leben. Ich wollte niemanden außer Harry. Er war mein Leben. Und als er starb, starb ich mit ihm. Meine Stimme war dünn, leise und schwach als ich das Ende des Songs sang. "Yesterday I died", flüsterte ich schwach. "Tomorrow's bleeding." Meine Stimme begann zu zittern als ich den letzten Satz sang: "F-fall in-t-to y-your sunli-ight ..." Und ich fiel. Ich fiel in die Dunkelheit. Mein Atem stoppte. Mein Herz schlug nicht mehr. Mein Körper wurde schlaff als ich ging. Ich fühlte dass ich schwebte. Dann erschien ein Lichtstrahl, der die Dunkelheit zeriss. Licht erschien, wurde heller und heller. Die Strahlen umgaben mich und nahmen mich mit sich. Ich ging durch das Licht udn schloss die Augen. Ich fand mich auf einem Hügel liegend wieder. Weiches grünes Gras bewegte sich um meinen Körper in einer Brise. Ich sah auf meine Handgelenke. Kein Blut. Keine Schnitte. Keine Narben. Nur meine normale, gebräunte Haut. Meine Arme sahen nicht mehr dünn aus. Ich setzte mich auf. Die Sonne schien, der Himmel war tiefblau und wolkenlos. "Louis ...", hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir und mein Herz stoppte für eine Sekunde. "Harry ...", flüsterte ich heiser als ich mich umdrehte. Und da stand er. Sein großer, muskulöser Körper stand vielleicht anderthalb Meter von mir entfernt. Seine schokoladenbraunen Locken waren eine perfekte Unordnung. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen sahen mich mit so viel Liebe an, dass mir ein kleines Schluchzen entfloh. Das nächste was ich fühlte war Harry neben mir, wie er seine Arme um mich legte und mich nah an ihn zog. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in meinem Hals. "Es tut mit so leid, Lou ... ich hab's dir versprochen. Ich hab mein Versprechen gebrochen. Und es tut mit leid. Ich konnte es nicht mehr auf mich nehmen ...", plapperte er und ich platzerte meinen Zeigefinger auf seinen rosa Lippen. "Schh ... es ist okay. Wir sind zusammen, oder nicht?" Er lächelte - oh, wie sehr ich vermisst hatte wie seine Augen aufleuchten würden wenn er lächelte - und lehnte sich for. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und meine Augen fielen zu als er seine Lippen sachte aber leidenschaftlich und liebend auf meine drückte. Ich seufzte und bewegte meine Lippen gegen seine bis ich seine Zunge an meiner Unterlippe fühlte. Ich öffnete den Mund ein bisschen damit er seine Zunge hinein gleiten lassen konnte. Sie ruthscte über meine und sie begannen, sanft miteinander zu tanzen. Ich zog ihn noch näher und zog mich von dem Kuss zurück als ich atmen musste. "Ich hab dich vermisst, Harry.", flüsterte ich. "Ich dich auch, Boobear", sagte er und küsste meine Nase zärtlich. "Willkommen im Himmel, Baby. Hier können wir für immer zusammen bleiben." Ich lächelte und drückte meinen Körper gegen seinen. Ich platzerite meine Hand auf seinem Brustkorb und war so glücklich, dass ich sein Herz schlagen fühlte. "Für immer ...", wiederholte ich. Harry's Letter Es waren bereits zwei Tage vergangen seit Niall, Liam und Zayn Louis tot im Bad gefunden hatten. Niall war zerbrochen. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Louis nun auch noch weg war. Er hatte die beiden Briefe gestern gefunden, nachdem Zayn und Liam gegangen waren um Louis' Familie und Freunde anzurufen. Niall hatte gewartet, bis sie wieder kommen würden. Zusammen saßen sie nun im Wohnzimmer - Harry's Familie, Louis' Familie, Zayn, Liam und Niall. Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete Niall Harry's brief und began, vorzulesen. ''Geliebter Louis,'' ''Es tut mir so, so leid, Baby. Ich weiß, ich hab dir versprochen, dass wir die ganze Scheiße, durch die uns das Management schickt, durchstehen würden. Aber ich kann nicht mehr damit umgehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schwach bin.'' ''Als erstes, sag meiner Familie, dass ich sie liebe. Sag ihnen, sie sollen glücklich sein. Sie sollen lächeln und an gute Zeiten denken, nicht an schlechte.'' ''Sag den Jungs, dass ich sie lieb habe. Sag ihnen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich gegangen bn. Sag ihnen, dass ich will, dass sie sich um dich kümmern. Ich kann es nicht länger selber machen.'' ''Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Louis. Als wir uns im Badezimmer getroffen haben und du mich nach einem Autogramm gefragt hast, habe ich gefragt weshalb. Du hast geantwortet, dass ich eines Tages berühmt sein würde. Und du hast dein Wort gehalten. Aber ich war nicht allein und ich danke dir dafür, dass du die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite geblieben bist. Danke. Danke dir so viel.'' ''Du bist so stark. Ich bewundere dich dafür. Du hälst deinen Blick auf die Zukunft gerichtet, du hälst an einer Zeit fest, in der alles egal ist und wir unsere Liebe öffentlich zeigen können. Es tut mir leid, dass wir das niemals tun können.'' ''Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit ... ihr zurück lasse. Ich bewundere, dass du sie als Überdeckung behältst, obwohl es dich von innen zerstört. Du bist für zwei volle Jahre bei ihr geblieben, auch wenn wir sie beide hassen für das, was sie uns antut. Ich konnte nichtmal mit ein paar Monaten mit Taylor zurecht kommen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so schwach bin.'' ''Du hast mich immer beschützt, Louis. Und ich danke dir. Aber du kannst mich nicht vor mir selbst beschützen. Ich habe den Kampf gegen mich selbst verloren. Es tut so weh, dich hier zurück zu lassen, aber ich kann nicht mehr.'' ''Nun, meine Zeit ist fast vorbei. Ich habe die Klinge. Du bist weg. Ich hab dich dazu gebracht, ins Einkaufcenter zu fahren und Zucker zu holen. Ich hab dir gesagt, ich wolle Pfannkuchen machen. Tut mir leid, dass ich es nie tun werde, weil ich weiß wie gern du sie magst.'' ''Ich liebe dich, Louis. Du bist mein Lou, mein Boobear. Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Du wirst für immer in meinem Herzen sein und ich werde immer bei dir sein.'' ''Gib dir nicht die Schuld, Louis. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war meine Entscheidung, dies zu tun. Du hast mich nicht dazu gebracht. Das Management hat es getan. Deinet wegen habe ich erst so lange durch gehalten. Bis jetzt.'' ''Versprich mir, dass du mir nicht hinterher weinen wirst. Du bist ein atemberaumbender Typ, Louis. Du bist wunderschön. Du bist besonders. Du wirst jemand neuen finden. Du wirst jemanden finden, der dich glücklich macht. Ich kann es nicht länder.'' ''Ich will nicht, dass du dich an mir fest klammerst. Ich will nicht, dass du allein bleibst, nur aus Treue zu mir. Aber bitte, vergiss mich nicht. Ich bin immer an deiner Seite, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst.'' ''Meine letzte Bitte ist: Ich will in einem schwarzen Sarg beerdigt werden mit einer weißen und einer roten Rose drauf. Ich will, dass du unseren Song singst: "They Don't Know About Us". Ich will, dass du meinen Ring und die Kette mit dem kleinen Papierflugzeug behälst.'' ''Kannst du das tun, Louis? Danke. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen, wie ich immer tat und immer tun werde. Es tut mir leid.'' ''Lebe wohl, mein schöner, starker Louis.'' ''Für immer deins, auch wenn ich nicht bei dir bin,'' ''Alles Liebe, Harry'' Niall ließ den Brief sinken, Tränen strömten sein Gesicht herunter. Warum hatte er nicht gemerkt, wie sehr sein Freund litt? Er setzte den Brief auf den Tisch, wischte sich die Tränen weg und griff nach dem Umschlag auf dem Tisch. Louis' Letter Mehr und mehr Tränen liefen über Niall's Wangen. Er öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete den Brief darin. Mit einer zitternden Stimme begann er, zu lesen. ''Liebe Freunde, liebe Familie'' ''Wenn ihr das lest, bin ich vermutlich schon tot. Ich entschuldige mich bei dem, der mich im Badezimmer gefunden hat. Es muss genauso schlimm gewesen sein, wie als ich Harry am selben Ort gefunden hatte.'' ''Ich kann es nicht länger. Vergebt mir. Vergebt mir. Ich weiß, Harry hat gesagt, ich sei stark, aber ich bin es nicht. Ich kann nicht stark sein ohne ihn.'' ''Ich werde nie in der Lage sein, mit ... ihr zusammen zu sein ohne an ihn zu denken. Ohne daran zu denken, dass sie einer der Gründe war, weshalb er gegangen ist.'' ''Er sagte mir, dass ich mich nicht selbst beschuldigen soll. Aber das kann ich nicht. Ich werde mich immer beschuldigen, weil ich ihn nicht beschützt habe. Weil ich nicht aufgestanden bin. Weil ich nicht gesagt habe: "Fickt euch, Modest!" Weil ich der Welt nicht früh genug erzählt hatte, dass er meins war.'' ''Er sagte mir, dass ich weiter machen soll. Er sagte mir, irgendwo würde der richtige für mich sein. Was er aber nicht wusste: er war der einzig wahre für mich. Ohne ihn ergibt mein Leben keinen Sinn.'' ''Ich wusste nie, weshalb ich so lang durchgehalten habe. Eine Woche ohne ihn fühlt sich an wie eine Millionen Jahre. Jetzt weiß ich es. Ich tat es wegen euch, Jungs. Niall, Liam und Zayn. Ich habt dafür gesorgt, dass ich so lang geblieben bin. Ich habe wirklich versucht, zu bleiben, aber ich konnte es nicht.'' ''Vor ein paar Nächten habe ich bereits mit dem Gedanken, mich umzubringen, gespielt. Aber ich hab's nicht getan. Weil Niall gekommen war und die ganze Nacht bei mir geblieben war. Danke, Niall. Ohne dich wäre ich bereits tit. Gott segne dich, kleiner Kobold.'' ''Ohne Harry bin ich nichts als eine Hülle. Es ist nichts mehr vorhanden in mir. Kein Leben, keine Liebe, keine Gefühle. Mein Herz schlägt noch, aber es funktioniert nicht richtig. Ich kann es nicht aushalten, ohne Harry zu sein. Er ist meine wahre Liebe. Und in kurzer Zeit werde ich wieder bei ihm sein.'' ''Was ich jetzt tue wird nicht viel ändern. Ich bin schon tot. Ich fing an, zu sterben, als ich Harry im Bad gefunden habe. Ich war ganz tot als wir unser entgültiges Lebe Wohl gesagt hatten und ich wusste, dass ich nie wiedersehen würde. Es ist nur die Nachblutung meines Todes. Ich folge ihm ins Licht.'' ''Nun, hier sind meine Auf Wiedersehen.'' ''Liebe Mom, liebe Schwestern. Weint nicht meinet wegen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich traurig seid. Ich gebe euch keine Schuld. es muss ein Schock gewesen sein, zu hören, dass ich tot war. Es tut mir leid. Bleibt stark für mich, ja? Haltet zusammen. Erinnert euch an die guten Zeiten.'' ''Zayn. Hör nicht auf, schelmisch zu sein. Es ist eins der Dinge, die ich am meisten über dich mag. Tu es für Harry und für mich, okay? Kümmer dich gut im Perrie. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bis zu eurer Hochzeit warten konnte. Aber ich weiß, dass es schön sein wird. Ich habe dich immer beneidet, weil du deine Liebe offen zeigen konntest. Aber ich freue mich für dich. Perrie und du, ihr seid etwas besondered. Halt es fest, Zayn. Halt die Liebe fest. Es ist das schönste Geschenk der Welt.'' ''Liam. Du, als einer der sensiblen, musst ziemlich traurig sein. Ich nehme an, du gibst dir die Schuld. Hör auf damit. Du konntest nichts dagegen tun. Frag Danielle, okay? Frag sie, ob sie für immer dein sein wird bevor es zu spät ist. Kümmer dich gut um Zayn und Niall. Sie brauchen dich. Du bist der starke, Liam, nicht ich. Du weiß immer, was du tun musst, und wie du jemanden aufmuntern kannst. Hör nicht auf, du zu sein. Bleibt als eines zusammen. Sie brauchen deine Hilfe, Liam, und du brauchst ihre.'' ''Niall. Ich möchte, dass du weiterhin lächelst und die anderen zum Lachen bringst. Du warst auf Konzerten immer etwas wie mein Komplize. Immer offen für Spaß. Immer glücklich. Hör nicht auf. Du hast mich einmal gerettet, Niall, aber du kannst mich nicht immer retten. Eines Tages wirst du ein Mädchen treffen, Niall, und sie wird das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt sein, weil sie deine Freundin sein wird. Lache weiterhin, mache weiterhin Scherze und sei du selbst in deiner glücklichen, sorgenfreien Art. Ich mag es nicht, dich traurig zu sehen, aber ich kann auch nicht bleiben.'' ''Das war es. Ich kann spüren, dass ich schon schwach bin. Es tut mit immer noch leid. Ich werde zurück zu Harry gehen. Wir werden euch nicht vergessen. Wir werden immer an eurer Seite sein. Wir werden über euch wachen, wohin ihr auch geht. Lebt weiter, aber vergesst uns nicht.'' ''Meine letzte Bitte an euch ist: vergabt mich neben Harry, das selbe wie er: schwarzer Srag, eine weiße und eine rote Rose drauf. In der Schublade meines Nachttisches sind Harry's Ring und seine Kette. Nehmt sie. Vergrabt sie über uns. Und geht zu unserem Management. Sag Simon, dass es mir leid tut. Aber nur Simon. Geht zu diesem blöden obersten Manager und sagt ihm, dass er es endlich geschafft hat. Er hat uns auseinander gebrochen.'' ''Niall, Liam, Zayn. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr jetzt tun werdet. Ob ihr eine Band bleibt oder nicht. Es ist eure Entscheidung. Ich werde euch nicht hassen, wenn ihr eine Band bleibt und auch nicht, wenn nicht. Die Zeit mit euch als "One Direction" war die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich halte es fest und schließe es in mein Herz ein.'' ''Es ist vorbei, Jungs. Für immer. Aber ich werde mich immer an euch erinnern.'' ''Ich liebe jeden einzelnen von euch und ich danke euch für alles, dass ihr getan habt.'' ''Ich bin Louis The Tommo Tomlinson'' ''Lebt wohl, meine Familie, meine Freunde, meine Welt. Lebt wohl.'' Niall's Hände begannen, zu zittern, als er den alten Spitznamen seines Freundes las. Nachdem er das letzte Wort gelesen hatte, ließ er den Brief zu Boden fallen und schluchzte laut. Es war vorbei. Es war die Schuld des Managements. Niall schrie. Wieso konnte das kein Traum sein? Liam legte seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn nah an sich. Niall wusste, dass sie nie wieder sein würden wie vorher. Sie waren nicht mehr One Direction. "Wir werden noch immer Freunde sein", sagte Niall mit heiserer Stimme. "Aber wir sind nicht mehr One Direction. Nicht ohne Harry und Louis. Wir gehen zum Management. Wir sagen ihnen, was Louis wollte. Wir werden ihn neben Harry begraben. Wir werden Harry's Ring und Kette vergraben. Und wir werden unser letztes Konzert geben." Last Concert Die drei Jungs standen auf der Bühne als sie ihren letzten Song sangen. Sie sangen "Moments". Niall sang Louis' Teil, Liam und Zayn teilten sich Harry's Teile. Niall fühlte sich seltsam, den Teil seines Freundes zu seingen. Er fühlte sich seltsam, weil Louis nicht da war. Normalerweise würden sie Harry bei seinen Solos nerven. Niall's Stimme zitterte ein bisschen als sie die letzten Zeilen sangen: "You know I'll be Your life, your voice, your reason to be My love, my heart is breathing for this Moment in time I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today" Der Song endete. Und damit, endete auch One Direction. Die Masse jubelte. Niall lächelte sie an und begann, ins Mikrofon zu sprechen. "Ihr seid klasse, wirklich. Es hat immer solchen Spaß gemacht, für euch zu singen. Ihr seid die besten Fans, die man sich wünschen könnte. Nach heute werdet ihr uns nicht mehr auf der Bühne sehen. Wir werden so sein wir vorher. Es tut mir leid. Aber wir können es nicht ohne Larry. Zusammen waren wir One Direction. Aber nicht ohne sie. Sie waren ein so niedliches Paar. Und jetzt sind sie zusammen. Ich weiß, dass sie immer auf uns aufpassen werden, bis wir ihnen folgen. Danke euch allen für alles, das ihr für uns getan habt. Ihr wart ein fantastischer Fandom und wir werden euch nicht vergessen. Lebt wohl." Und damit verließen die drei Jungs die Bühne. Danach waren sie nie wieder auf der Bühne. Zayn wurde ein berühmtes Model, Liam wurde Sportlehrer, und Niall wurde Manager einer neuen Band. Er war bekannt als der beste Manager, den man haben könnte, weil er genau wusste, was Modest! falsch gemacht hatte und er vermied, die gleichen Fehler zu machen. Die Jungs trafen sich noch immer. Sie besuchten Louis' und Harry's Grab. Niall las die Briefe der beiden. Und er sprach immer mit ihnen wenn er sich allein fühlte. Die drei lebten, wie Louis es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie hatten Familien gegründet. Sie lebten ihre Leben, aber sie vergaßen nie ihre besten Freunde. Eines Nachts saß Niall mit seiner Gitarre auf seiner Terasse während seine Frau und sein Sohn drinnen saßen. Er spielte "Little Things" und sang dazu. Seine Stimme war noch immer klar und weich wie damals, auch nach fünfzehn Jahren. Als er den Song endete, sah er in den Nachthimmel. Die Sterne schienen still. "Ich vermisse euch. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr glücklich seid. Ich werde euch nicht vergessen." Harry und Louis standen auf der anderen Seite des Himmls, und sahen hinunter auf ihre Familie und Freunde, wie sie es versprochen hatten. Harry hielt Louis' Hand und lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Wir vermissen dich auch, Niall.", sagte Harry. "Und wir werden euch auch nie vergessen. Niamsl.", sagte Louis. ''The End''''' Kategorie:ByCurly Kategorie:Larry Stylinson Kategorie:Fanfiction